The present invention relates generally to the field of data processing, and more particularly to performance monitoring.
A code snippet is a segment of code that is recycled by a programmer to save time in writing a new application (sometimes referred to as a program). An anti-pattern (sometimes referred to as a performance anti-pattern) is a code snippet that introduces a set of performance issues (sometimes referred to as performance impacts or resultant impacts) to the processing of the application. These performance issues range from critical errors to minor delays. Performance issues include, but are not limited to: an application freezing; a processing delay; and/or an unresponsive application. Performance issues impact a user's ability to use an application.